Self-adhesive compositions which dissipate after a certain number of uses (i.e., exposure to ambient conditions, water, and the like) are designed to provide users with an easy-to-use, and versatile option for approaching any number of cleaning tasks.
The design of the self-adhesive composition typically affects function, performance, and cost. For example, one self-adhesive composition may be used to provide a residual cleaning effect, as opposed to a different composition which may be used to provide an economical solution to a user.
Many merchandising systems may provide for guidance on items based on an individual item's function. For example, the Scrubbing Bubbles® Fresh Brush product (S.C. Johnson & Son, Inc., Racine, Wis.) is marketed with a specific user and function in mind. Due to the particularity in which the item functions (i.e., there is only one use for the item), there is no need to specify differences to the consumer. Some products of the identical type, albeit with minor physical differences, to perform the same general function. For example, the Charmin® toilet paper brand (The Procter & Gamble Co., Cincinnati, Ohio) provides “Ultra Soft” and “Ultra Strong” products. The two products are both toilet paper products, which perform the same function, but are positioned as being the ideal for different consumers. Specifically, Charmin® advertising calls out that one product is directed to a consumer that prefers a soft, cushy product whereas another product is directed to a consumer that prefers a stronger, more resilient product. The two products are differentiated on-shelf primarily by color. A consumer who does not pay attention to the labeling may accidentally purchase the strong product instead of the soft product, but will still be able to achieve the same end function. This is not the case for products with different intended functions.
There is, unfortunately, no way to provide a one design fits all approach due to the specificity regarding cost and function that many formulas provide. This is especially true in cleaning products, such as bath care and/or toilet care products. For instance, a consumer who seeks a relatively high level of convenience and a relatively long-lasting or particularly aggressive product may not be interested in a lower-cost single-use product which provides a high level of fragrance. Clearly, it is difficult, if not impossible, to design a single product configuration which will appeal to every consumer in the market for toilet, or other, cleaning products.
Thus, there exists the need for a variety of self-adhesive cleaning products that provides a variety of products which corresponds to the different user's income level, intended use, and preferred mode of application, among other things.